cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swanopolis
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Swanopolis is a sizeable, well developed, and ancient nation at 1435 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Swanopolis work diligently to produce Uranium and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Swanopolis to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Swanopolis allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Swanopolis believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Swanopolis will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Nation History A long, long time ago on Planet Bob, Swedish nomad DSwan decided to found a village—Swantopia—and attempt to grow it as a local commerce hub. With hard work and persistence, Swanopolis grew to be not only a local economic powerhouse, but a regional one as well. Several other villages and towns sprouted up around Swantopia. DSwan asked them to be part of the new Swanopolis nation, and they agreed. The new nation was named Swanopolis. It continued to grow and grow, but without alliance affiliation, barbarians continued to hammer Swanopolis such that it ceased to continue growing year-over-year. Finally, 247 days after the tape-cutting ceremony of Swanopolis' formation, the government—a Capitalistic Democracy—agreed to become a member of the powerful and honorable Orange Defense Network. Once in, Swanopolis finally grew again thanks to the ODN's defense, and grew more rapidly than ever thanks to the nation-building econ guides and support from ODN staff; Swanopolis engaged in new methods like selling tech to make a profit and grow quickly. Fast-forward to today. Swanopolis is a medium-sized, high-tech nation that serves both her people and the ODN. Automotive, IT, Beer & Wine, Construction, Agriculture, and Consumer Goods Manufacturing are the largest private sectors of the economy. GDP per citizen is very high, as well average income and standard of living. Low corporate income tax (12%) and incentives help bring businesses to Swanopolis and keep present ones from moving across borders and oceans. Politics Swanopolis is a capitalistic libertarian democracy which holds firm to individual sovereignty (civil liberties). The government's power is very limited, thanks to many measures such a checks-and-balances, small government relative to the size of the nation, and only authority which is granted explicitly by the Swanopolis Constitution. Law-breakers, especially politicians and government employees, are aggressively investigated prosecuted, if necessary. Conviction charges are strict. Whistle blowers are redundantly protected, and heavily encouraged to come forward in a situation. Still, due process is held paramount; thus, even suspected national and international terrorists endure the courts of law before being handled further. Government power is almost entirely de-centralized; local government holds the greatest overall power, then state, then federal. There is no federal reserve; no federal public education system; congress works part-time; government employee pay is directly proportional to private industry average individual income, with bonuses when the economy is hot, the budget is balanced, and citizen satisfaction rate is high; and gov. transparency is high. Government oversight committees are always hard at work, and have more incentive to bust wrong-doers than take on bribes and such. Swanopolis is conservative in economic, fiscal, foreign affairs, and birth control aspects. She is overall neutral in social aspects. Federal spending is limited by the Constitution to, at max, 15% of GDP. Subsidies are small across the board, especially farm and housing subsidies. Tax-evasion is aggressively investigated and handled, although federal and state tax law is simple. Income tax is a flat 30% across the board - it is no gradual in the least. Universal healthcare is laughed at. National Wonders Anti-Air Defense Network, Central Intelligence Agency, Disaster Relief Agency, Fallout Shelter System, Federal Aid Commission, Foreign Air Force Base, Great Monument, Great Temple, Great University, Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo, Internet, Interstate System, Manhattan Project, Moon Base, Movie Industry, National Research Lab, National War Memorial, Pentagon, Social Security System, Space Program, Stock Market, Strategic Defense Initiative Wars and Conflicts Swanopolis and the ODN have fought in these wars: * C&G-MHA War * Doom House-NPO War * NEW-DF War * TOP-CnG War * Karma War